


Falling Through

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary watches as the wedding falls apart, and she tries to get answers about what happened out of Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through

**Author's Note:**

> After the wedding at the end of 3x04.
> 
> I'd like to think that Mary tried to talk to Anna after what happened at the wedding, but doesn't succeed in that effort.

Mary thought that after everything that had happened, she couldn't be surprised by anything else.

She was wrong about that.

The ceremony had been going well, Hewlett and Anna looked happy. It reminded Mary of her own wedding, a bittersweet memory considering the present circumstances with Abe being a spy, but Mary still smiled. She was happy for the Major mostly.

Then Richard spoke up and it all went downhill from there.

Mary watched in shock as he revealed that Anna's documents were faked, and then Anna didn't just admit to it but she accused Hewlett of making her forge the papers.

That's when Mary knew something wasn't right.

Mary had watched, with smoldering anger toward Anna at first, as the relationship between Anna and Hewlett had grown and progressed. There were genuine feelings between them, Mary could tell by the way Hewlett smiled at Anna like she was the sun and how Anna begged Abe not to kill him not so long ago. Mary couldn't imagine that Hewlett would force her to forge papers; it didn't make sense at all.

She watched now, as Hewlett uttered a quiet “yes” to the accusation and left the room and back up the stairs. When the sound of a door closing could be heard, Anna took off out of the parlor as well.

Mary, confused by what had just happened, followed her.

“Anna, wait!” She called as Anna fled through the front door. Mary went outside and quickly caught up to her. “Anna, why-”

“What does it matter to you?” Anna said to her, her voice cracking.

Mary reached out and grabbed her arm, making her stop.

“Nothing about that sounded right. Why did you say Hewlett made you forge the papers? Hewlett wouldn't do that-”

“Mary, just leave me alone.” She insisted. “The papers are fake, and there's nothing else to say. It's over now.”

Now Anna was starting to sound upset, and Mary wasn't sure what to do. She was certain that Hewlett didn't force her into forging the documents, but why did Anna say that he did? Anna didn't deny that she had forged the documents, so maybe that part was true, but she had looked happy during the ceremony until Richard spoke up. The smile on her lips told Mary that she was really intending on going through with this.

Why would Anna forge the documents if she didn't intend on marrying Hewlett?

“Anna, please talk to me.” Mary urged now, out of a desire to understand.

Anna didn't meet her eyes, just stared down at her feet. “Leave me be, Mary.” She yanked herself out of Mary's grasp.

“Anna-”

“Tell your husband he got what he wanted.” There was sorrow in her voice, and Mary could see a tear roll down her cheek.

Anna turned and left, not looking back.

The people who had gathered for the ceremony left Whitehall shortly after, but a gloomy atmosphere lingered throughout. Mary didn't see Hewlett for the rest of the day and when she went to talk to him he told her to leave him alone as well.

He sounded like he had been crying.

She understood why- because he just got his heart broken.

Later on Mary was alone in the parlor with Richard, and he spoke of how he had done the right thing and that it was better now that Anna was finally gone.

Mary ignored that comment.

Anna did not come back, and Mary did not see any sign of her at all well into the next day. To Mary, the only explanation was that Anna had left town for good and didn't intend on coming back.

Mary didn't fully understand what had happened yesterday, but there still wasn't something right about it. Anna had sounded upset about what had taken place, Mary had seen her smile fall when Richard objected. Mary didn't believe that Hewlett forced her to forge the documents ether. It just wasn't adding up, and briefly, she wondered if Abe had something to do with this, though maybe what she said was just in reference of how Abe wanted Hewlett out of the way.

But Anna's voice then had sounded regretful, like she didn't want to do what she did.

Ether way, Mary had witnessed the fall of Anna and Hewlett, and nothing was going to be the same from here on out.

 


End file.
